The Last Visitation
by PineappleAddict7
Summary: HAHAHA i just had to write one, too. cus im the only one who didnt yet.


The Last Visitation  
By IronPineappleBerrie  
  
Author's notes: So titled because I'm probably the last one to get   
done with this challenge. Hey, the only time I got to work on it was   
when my teacher was yelling at the boys in the back of my German   
class- I couldn't help it. Oh, and The characters don't belong to me   
Except for myself, I guess. I know this is a bad story, but I felt left   
out… isn't that sad?  
  
And now for the actual story:  
  
"Amber, right?"  
  
I stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Christopher or Jamie?"  
  
"Now why does everybody ask me that? My name isn't Chris, not   
even close."  
  
"He's the actor who plays you on TV."  
  
"Oh. I should really watch that show sometime. Well, here they are."   
  
"Who?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* POOF~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And suddenly, Tyler, Caitie, Val, Hank, Brooke, and Nick appeared in   
my living room.  
  
"I never get used to that" Tyler commented  
  
"Well, well, what's this?" Nick commented, pointing at my blank   
notebook.  
  
"I wanted to write a visitation story" I said "but I'm stuck. Now that you   
guys are here I guess I'll just write down this lovely experience. Any   
advice? And by the way, what ARE you doing here?"  
  
"We're just here to help." Said Val. "Since you haven't started writing   
about us yet, you can be one of the few sensible writers out there."  
  
"We're just saying stay in character" continued Caitie.  
  
"See, that's the problem, I'm really bad at that."  
  
"JUST listen" she said.  
  
"Don't make us do things that we wouldn't in semi-real life" Brooke   
volunteered.  
  
"I don't mind being used as a substitute for the guys!" said Nick.   
Everybody glared at him. "Then again, maybe not."  
  
"We just don't like being used." Cried Tyler. "Okay, so I went a little   
overboard" he said when everybody stared.  
  
"We'll let you have some fun once in a while." Said Hank, smiling.   
  
"Nobody ever writes about me and Jaz."  
  
"Yeah, why is that?" Asked Caitie. "Jamie and I are just friends yet   
everybody write about us."  
  
"Hardly anybody writes about Val and me" said Tyler  
  
"And I'm always dying." Added Val.  
  
"Caitie and I are always abused or hurt in an accident." Whined   
Jamie.   
  
"All they're saying is that they're tired of comas!" Said Brooke "And   
guess who has to deal with all the paperwork on it? ME, that's who   
and I have no help if they're all dead."  
  
"Do you get the picture yet?" asked Hank.  
  
"I think so" I said You're telling me not to torture you guys, right?  
  
"Don't give us pasts, either. It's really confusing when I walk into my   
house and I can't remember who all the people inside are."  
  
"Or why my dad hits me. You know VAL, remember, my best friend,   
would have figured that out a long time ago, not Jamie just now." Said   
Caitie."   
  
Okay, guys I get the picture, I'll be nice" I said.   
  
"Well, you can have fun with me and Nick once in a while." Repeated   
Hank.  
  
At this, Nick perked up again. "Yeah, we don't mind" he threw in   
there. A red light cam out of nowhere and a buzzer started going off.  
  
"Oh, that's us." Stated Tyler.  
  
"We're on duty" clarified Val.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going, too. We don't want to get left behind"   
Caitie said to Nick  
  
"Come on people, get moving." A disembodied voice that sounded   
strangely like Alex said. "Stop chatting" And then suddenly everybody   
was gone, into my living room wall.   
  
"Okay, thanks for the advice, guys! You gave me some great ideas!" I   
said to nobody in particular. "I think I just got my story."  
  
@@@@@@@END@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Okay, guys I know it was bad, but I just had to write one, too. I also   
didn't mean to say that anybody's stories were bad, like with the   
characters' families and stuff, because I really enjoy all of the IaHb   
fanfics, but if I were them I wouldn't want that happening. And I'm   
never gonna be able to stick to this story, cus I already have evil   
ideas brewing. Okay, that's enough from the author. Please review!!   
PLEASE!!  



End file.
